Does It Hurt?
by Pyrokitten52
Summary: UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT PLZ READ“called to gloat I see, you’re a bastard Inuyasha, and I hate you”“Kagome…I told you I wanted to be friends, I, I miss you” ‘he sounds so sad..’“I don’t want to be your friend, and I don’t give a rats ass if you miss me or no
1. Chapter 1

**12/08 this story is under new management!! the first few chapters are a little iffy i know but now that i have taken over things have made an OBVIOUS imporvment. i just dont feel like rewriting all the chapters**

I DONT OWN INU-CHAN

first fic be nice

Kagome 21

Sango 21

inuyahsa 22

Miroku 22

* * *

I smiled as I saw him waiting for me on the bench...his sliver almost white hair blowing so elegantly in the wind as the fall leaves danced in around him, my smile grew as I saw his doggy ears twitch. He wore denim jeans and a dark green polo shirt under his brown coat.

__

'He's beautiful'

My smile faded as I noticed his face taunt with concentration, my tail swayed nervously as I got closer and closer.

"Sit next to me" he whispered

And I of curse did, "What's wrong Inuyasha…ran out of ramen" I said with a smirk,

He didn't laugh as expected….but simply looked out into space

"We have to talk….well I have to talk…to you…about us"

He didn't look at me…he just looked ahead still concentrating…I began to fidget _'something wrong…he doesn't smell the same' ._

"We're close right….I mean…if I told you something…you wouldn't over react will you?"

I tilted my head in confusion and he turned his honey glazed eyes on to mine and I sighed

__

'He's gonna ask me to be his mate' I swallowed hard and shook my head "Of course not…I'm your girlfriend you can tell me everything" he flinched when I said "girlfriend" '_how strange'_

I swallowed hard and shook my head "Of course not…I'm your girlfriend you can tell me everything" he flinched when I said "girlfriend" '

"Kagome….I love you…I do you're the only other hanyou I know and that means a lot…cause the things that I have experienced you have as well right"

I nodded my head in agreement, his eyes darkened and I was afraid

"But maybe since we both know each other so well that its time to move on…you know and get to learn about other people…do you understand" my eyes clouded over and I couldn't see

"What are you saying Inuyasha" I felt panic and suddenly the park was too small

"I'm saying that….I think we should break up…its not working for me right now…and I need to find out who I am and who I want to be"

I couldn't breath….I felt so cold

"You know who you are…you are Inuyasha Tashio boyfriend to Kagome Higurashi…I'm not sure who you'll be in the future but hopefully you'll still be mine" tears where streaming down my face. People were watching us strangely…I didn't care.

He sighed and looked up at the trees his body was stiff

"Kagome…please don't be difficult…we can still be friends"

I stood up and yell at him with all my might

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS INUYASHA! I CANT BE YOUR FRIEND!"

His eyes widened as he tackled me on to the ground I screamed and I felt my power engulf us both. The last thing I saw was red.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LAST TIME**

* * *

_

_His eyes widened as he tackled me on to the ground I screamed and I felt my power engulf us both. The last thing I saw was red._

* * *

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

'_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SOUND'_

'_SNIFF…SNIFF'_

'_EEEWWW WHATS THAT SMELL'_

I cracked open my eyes little by little and they began to hurt, all I saw was white '_a hospital?'_

"Kagome…Kagome…its me Sango…are you alright"

I groaned, my head was killing me

Tried to rub my head '_what the heck!'_ but found that I was bound to the bed

"What happened" I look over at Sango her eyes were filled with worry

She was the only other human I trusted besides my mother and brother….

"You don't remember Hun" she look at me her eyes guarded  
"I remember…Inuyasha…and his _statements_ but not what happened after that"

She sighed she look so tired…there were bags under her eyes

"do you want the sugar coated truth or the whole truth and nothin but the truth"

"the whole truth and nothin but the truth"

She shook her head

"Well…you almost set the entire park on fire but Inuyasha bashed you in the head real good to stop you but from what I heard….you just kept screaming and yelling and your eyes turned red but your flame was blue and not red and you just kept screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming and scre¾I GOT DA POINT SANGO geez"

"You said the truth"

'_what if I..'_

"Did I….kill anyone"

"Nope" I sighed with relief

"where is…you know who" Sango looked at me with pity….I hate pity

"He told me to tell you he was sorry and he said to tell you he went to your apartment to get his things"

My whole body went numb_ 'its not a dream…he really left me'_

"when can I leave"

"Whenever you want to…I'll go get the doctor"

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping…it was 8am…how annoying

I got up and walked around my apartment again…. My CD collection was nearly non-existent, the tree coats he left here were gone, his sent was nearly gone too '_fuck you febreze'_ .

I walked to the cabinets over the sink and took out the box of lucky charms and a bowl, then I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. I headed to my comfy blue couch grabbed the remote and turned on lifetime '_I hate him'_.

**4 hours later**

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Damn it Kagome ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR"

I shook my head and yelled at the TV "FUCK HIM SUKI HES NO GOOD FOR YOU HES A LAZY BASTARD WHO EATS RAMEN ALL DAY AND SHITS THAT ALL MEN ARE GOOD FOR ANYWAY….EATING RAMEN AND SHITIN"

"KAGOME WHO THE HELL IS SUKI AND OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR"

I looked at the door wishing it to be sound proof

"ITS OPEN DUMMY"

"oh"

Sango then finally opened the door…she looked like a freaking model with her navy turtle neck shirt tan trench coat and black pants …'_he wouldn't have left me if I looked like her'_.

As she neared the couch her nose scrunched up

"have you been drinking?"

I rolled my eyes

"no I simply used it for my cereal"

She looked at me and sighed

"Go get ready for work"

I turned off the TV and looked at her

"I'm not ready to leave this apartment"

"Kagome I know that but that guy from the record company is coming to the bar to hear us remember?"

I blinked

"I don't care"

"kkaaagggooommmee"

I growled at her _'she doesn't understand…I have no one but myself and I need time to take of me'_

"Don't u growl at my young lady, before I step on your tail"

I yelped at just the thought of the pain and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

**AT THE BAR**

* * *

I dressed in all black, my make up was black_, 'this is a waste of time we are never gonna get signed….today and any other day for now on is a waste of time'_

I stood on the stage and waited for the MC to announce us

"NOW PRESENTING THE BEAUTIFUL LADIES OF TOKI BAR,

OUR FAVORITE BAND….FADED"

_They've clipped my wings again  
Tore them apart and then  
Left me  
No use to fly away to  
My yesterday  
Of freedom  
My eyes died back that day  
Seeing the hurt I may have done  
Beat me instead of them  
Pain is my only zen  
Of fun _

I'll go where secrets are sold  
Where roses unfold  
I'll sleep as time goes by

So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song  
Blood on my hands to stay strong  
The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong  
There is no right to heal the wrong  
Soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die  
I can't throw up don't think i even want to try

You still can't make me cry  
You've pinned this butterfly  
Down  
My fire's burning out  
Kill my flame without  
A frown  
And starving hurts the soul  
When you're hungry for

_Some love  
So if I close my eyes  
I can really fly  
Above _

I'll go where secrets are sold  
Where roses unfold  
I'll sleep as time goes by

So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song  
Blood on my hands to stay strong  
The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong  
There is no right to heal the wrong  
Soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die  
I can't throw up don't think I even want to

_tryyyyyyyyy_

The lights turned off and everyone clapped

'_imbeciles…all of them'_

**2 HOURS LATER**

* * *

"THAT WAS AMAZING"

"Thanks Mr. Kaza" everyone but me said in unison

"PLEASE call me Miroku I NEED NAMES" '_for such a handsome guy he sounds like a cheese ball, and hes dressed like a cheese ball'_ he had on a dark purple suite and blue prayer beads were wrapped around his left hand

He pointed at Sango

"Name and instrument please"

She blushed and I smirked '_someone has a crush'_

"I'm Sango background vocals and keyboard"

"I'm Rin bass"

"Ayame drums"

Finally he pointed o me

"Kagome vocals, guitar, and lyrics"

He smiled at all of us

"YOUR SIGNED I LOVE YOU WELCOME TO TOKYO RECORDS"


	3. Chapter 3

-1_"YOUR SIGNED I LOVE YOU WELCOME TO TOKYO RECORDS"_

I almost choked on my gum

Everyone was rejoicing except me I know I should be happy but I felt jaded '_write that down'_

Everyone had someone to hug and celebrate with…everyone but me….Sango had her brother, Rin had her parents, Ayame had her family on the phone...me…I have no one.

I got up and threw my glass on the floor and went outside.

'_Why must I be the only one alone._' I wrapped my tail around my body and hugged it around my body. It was fall and I was a half demon that was cold '_I never get cold'_

"Go back inside human…you'll get sick and die"

I heard laughter "My name is not human its Miroku….and I wanted to know if you were all right"

I signed "I'm fine"

From the corner of my eye I saw him smile "you don't look fine…you look quite up set….I know! How about you call up your family and tell them he good news?"

He then quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black phone I shook my head

"There's no one too call"

He just kept smiling not getting my meaning

"they're sleep…probably in America right?"

I sighed and looked him in the eye

"They are dead…every single last one of them, and the ones who are alive, hate me so I doubt they would shout with joy"

"I'm sorry" he looked at me with pity

"you didn't know" I looked up at the sky '_its gonna rain soon'_

"I too am alone"

I smiled

"no you don't…all of your siblings are alive and so are your parents"

"how do you know that" he looked at me surprised I saw through his lie

"its in your eyes"

He was silent for a moment

"how did they die"

"in front of me" he looked away from me '_whoops I offended him'_

"I'm sorry that happened to you…but how did it happen"

'_NOSEY'_

"my mother and brother died in a fire I caused….my father killed himself, that I didn't witness"

His eyes grew wide

"I didn't do it purposely…I went to a all human school and my father wasn't around to help me control my powers so when I was 10 I started sparking…you know…I'd sneeze and my hands would spark a flame and then go out or I'd get mad stomp my feet and when I looked down my shoes are melted ANYWAY one night some one was trying to break into my house and came through my window and I got scared and BAM my whole room is on fire including the thief , I ran out my room into my mother's room still on fire and screamed …I was afraid I'd burn her…she woke up and tried to put me out with the fire extinguisher but it melted as soon as it hit me….she told me to stay in her room and she ran to get Sota from his room and she did….she ran down the stairs only to find that a beam from the house had blocked the door and I went down stairs thinking she had left out the house but I was wrong and I killed them both"

After I finished my story I looked at Miroku to only to see him standing there with his mouth agape in horror

"I'm surprised you told me"

"You would have found out eventually….espically since my band is gonna be famous and all…I suggest you come up with a cover for what happened"

"I guest so….ummm I know this is inappropriate but is Sango single"


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST TIME**

_"I guest so….ummm I know this is inappropriate but is Sango single"_

* * *

I laughed and nodded "she's single…..I think I'm gonna like you Miroku"

He smiled his eyes twinkled with delight "you promise, cause if things don't work out with Sango then maybe I could put that tail of yours to good use" he wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed again.

"I meant as a brother"

His smile grew "I always wanted a half demon sister…can you fly"

"no…but it would be cool though"

A moment later everyone had left the Toki Bar and went home to prepare for the shopping trip and photo shoot tomorrow.

I decided to walk in the rain for a bit and share the earths sorrow.

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

CHIRP

CHIRP

CHIRP

CHIRP

CHIRP

'_IM GONNA KILL THAT FUCKIN BIRD'_ I groaned and glanced at the clock by my bed…it was 11am…and I had to be at Taro Mall a 12...I'm just oozing with excitement

Finally I dragged myself out of bed, stretched, and made my way to the bathroom to get the day started.

**6 HOURS LATER**

* * *

We were still walking around the mall for some reason that is beyond me and my reasoning.

Apparently after such a painful break up I'm suppose to go shopping then go to the food court eat a salad then shop some more….'_My face hurts from smiling for so long'_.

And here we are leaving Hot Topic with matching Jack Skellington shirts for the photo shoot,

that's when I smelled it…. The sent human and dog demon mixed with the rich smell of vanilla

I quickly turned the other away and headed to the Macy's but instead I ended up bumping right into the object of my complete ire.

"Im sorr- Kagome? What are you doing here"

'_wow this day is jus shit-tacular '_

"Shopping how about u watch where your going next time ok" that's when I smelled it

I got close to him and sniffed his shirt he tried to push me back but I already got a good whiff.. it was there…faint, but still there '_fucking bastard'_

"WOW you don't waste time do you?"

His eyes saddened

"Kagome I'm sorry you had to find out this way… I was hoping you got my letter before I bumped into you"

"Whose this Love" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice my eyes wide in horror '_she's beautiful'_

Inuyasha smiled nervously

"This is Kagome….Kagome this is Kikyou"

"His fiancée" she then held out her left hand for me to shake….I couldn't breath…I faked it

"That's beautiful…how long have you known each other…Inu-Chan never told me he had a prize like you hidden away"

She smiled falling for my nice act, Inuyasha on the other hand didn't buy it.

"we've been together for 2 years" '_so he cheated on me for 2years of our 6years together…CLASSY' _

"That's beautiful….I've know Inuyasha for 6 years and I never heard even a whisper of you" her smile then vanished, her face becoming placid '_I could just UUUUUGGGGG'_

"maybe you should listen harder"

"Maybe…or maybe it just wasn't that important at the time…WELL look at that time…I gotta go find my band…it was depressing to meet you BYE."

I walked away...my tail between my legs and tears in my eyes, I took out my cell phone and called Sango

"hellooo"

"its me I'm leaving"

"Why Kagome"

"something came up"

"ok…Miroku said that we need a new song for our first single"

"fine I'll write it and compose it ok"

"you don't need any help"

"no I can do it"

"alright love ya kags"

"love you too"

"bye"

I walked out side caught a taxi and as soon as I got home….I started writing.

NEXT DAY

* * *

I woke up...BURNED THAT DAMN BIRD TO A CRISP

washed and went to the studio I was told to go to in my e-mail

I was beyond pissed.

I handed out sheet music and then we began recording

"recording of never again by Faded"

I nodded to Ayame and she counted off

"one, two, three."

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all okay _

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well, give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again

Tears fell from my eyes and I finally let myself cry

Miroku then spoke through to intercome

"That...was amazing"


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST TIME**

_Tears fell from my eyes and I finally let myself cry

* * *

_

After we left the studio I went back to my apartment, took off my clothes, wrapped my tail around my body, lade down in my bed, and looked at the ceiling '_I hate him….I used to be so strong now I'm depressed and depressing….'_

_RING RING RING_

I sighed as I un wrapped my tail and used it to pick up the phone

"What?"

"I always told you not to answer the phone like that"

I growled…it was _him_

"called to gloat I see, you're a bastard Inuyasha, and I hate you"

"Kagome…I told you I wanted to be friends, I, I miss you" '_he sounds so sad..'_

"I don't want to be your friend, and I don't give a rats ass if you miss me or not"

He sighed "Kagome did u get my letter"

I rolled my eyes

"yes"

"did you read it"

"no, I already heard what you had to say, trader"

"please don't hate me" '_I could never hate you'_

"too late"

"you should have read my letter Kagome…it explained everything" I laughed

"what do you have conditions for our break up"

"no, I guess I'll have to tell you"

"yea I guess so" I was beyond pissed _'the audacity'_

"in the letter it explained every thing, I'm being blacked mailed Kagome"

"Liar"

"I'm serious, Kikyou has photos of my father, and his mistress in very…compromising positions"

I looked out the window sadly at the setting sun

"you've turned into such a liar Inuyasha"

"I'm not lying Kagome…she threatened to go to the press, and if she did that then my father would be fired as CEO of _'it sounds, believable…'_

"What does that have to do with us"

"she wants in on my share of the inheritance…since Shessomaur is married to Kagura I'm the only choice she had, don't you understand Kagome"

I sighed as my vision got blurry and pain filled me to the core

"Stop hurting me Inuyasha, I know that your trying to make me feel better about the situation but…your lies are making it worst"

"Kagome….its not like that"

"Whatever Inuyasha…I gotta go"

"ok…Kagome, your still my love"

"No I'm not"

I then hung up the phone, I looked around my room, put on some sweats and kicked the TV, smashing the screen into pieces, I picked up the lamp on the dresser and threw it on the floor, I picked up the entire bed over my head and hurled it as hard as I could without breaking the floor. I was filled with pain, I was filled with, rage, I was filled with resentment.

I then trashed the rest of the apartment. '_I HATE HIM…I HAVE TO_'

**NEXT DAY

* * *

**

I woke up…looked at my ceiling…and wished myself dead…but I kept breathing…I hate breathing, it simply delays death '_wow that was morbid'_

I was never so depressed, not even when after my father died, not even when I killed my mother and brother, I was just upset and angry I wasn't strong enough to control my power and couldn't prevent my father from killing himself by showing him more love….being depressed is tiring, and boring, and just over all shitty. My hair was no longer glossy or wavy like it used to be, it was dull, my eyes were dull as well not even sadness showed through.

_RING RING RING_

_RING RING RING_

'

I moved from the mirror and searched under the debris for the phone

'_Finally!'_

"Speak"

"its Miroku, how are you this fine day" '_how is it he can be so happy'_

"depressed"

"That's great! Anyway, I'm just calling to tell you that a friend of mine is getting married and it seems that his wedding band has reigned on their deal and I swooped in like the super agent I am and got the gig!"

I rolled my eyes '_what a weirdo"_

"find….What song do you want us to sing"

"What ever you want as long as its not about someone dieing or suicide or a woman scorned by a man then its all good from there" '_then…we have no songs'_

"ok…when is the wedding"

"This Saturday"

"alright, I promise to have something lovey dovey by then"

"OK CHAO!!" I looked at the phone weirdly

"yyyea, chao?" he laughed at my aquardness and hung up

**THURSDAY

* * *

**

"OK were gonna do Promise, At your best, and Love, I guess from there we'll improvise ok"

Everyone nodded but Rin looked confused

"What's wrong Rin"

"Why can't we do never again or lemon"

We all had to stifle our laughter

"cause it's a wedding"

"so"

"so that means no depression"

"but….what if the bride is ugly, I bet the groom would be depressed then"

We all had to laugh at that one

"Back to business, I was thinking that we do a song I just composed….its slow its about love its good enough"

I handed out sheet music and everyone headed over to their instruments

"lets just practice with out the vocals"

**ONE HOUR LATER

* * *

**

"Kagome, I think we can add the vocals now" Ayame said, she was tired, and so was the rest of us

"ok, from the top"

_From hundreds of miles you cry like a baby  
You plead with me, shout, scream, tell me I'm staying_

_  
I know I know I know, I'm still your love_

_Back from the last place that I wanted to fake you  
Laugh with me, shout, scream now tell me you're staying  
I know I know I know, you're still my love  
The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

_  
Box after box and you're still by my side  
The weather is changing and breaking my stride  
I know I know I know, it's just this day  
House after house, just like car after car  
You see club after club and it all seems so far_

_  
I know I know I know what else are we here for  
The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

_  
Sticking your hands inside of my pockets  
Keep them warm while I'm still here  
Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all_

_  
Last night I was writing about you  
I know my screaming and shouting won't keep you  
I know I know I know, you're still my love_

_  
I wake up to the sound of you working  
You're one room right over, stressing and loving me  
I know I know I know, be still my love  
The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

_  
Stick your hands inside of my pockets  
Keep them warm while I'm still here  
Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all_

_  
Stick your heart inside of my chest  
Keep it warm here while we rest  
Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all  
The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you  
_

Sango then spoke "We're great"


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST TIME**

* * *

Sango then spoke "We're great"

* * *

It was finally Saturday, we spent all of Friday practicing our songs. 

Now all we had to do is wait for the reception to being, but while waiting we discovered that it was open bar and there was crab puff galore, and so like the nice people we are, we tried to eat and drink as fast as we could until people started showing up!

Finally 1 whole hour later people started showing, and so we began playing, we played all the wedding hits and stopped when the bride and groom entered

"MY I NOW PRESENT TO YOU ALL…..MISTER AND MRS INUYASHA TASHIO"

We all gasped eyes wide with complete and udder shock '_this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening'_

When _he_ and his _bride_ made their way through the crowd he was as shocked as we were '_why mmmeeeeeee'_ I looked around and noticed that none of his family was present '_maybe he wasn't lying'_

I quickly pulled my self together

"Rin darling, go ask the bride what she wants to dance to for their first dance"

Rin looked at me nervously and gulped "ok" she scurried off the stage and went over to the brides table, she nodded her head and hurried back "she said she doesn't care as long as its not slow" I smiled '_I've got just the song'_

"ok Never again it is" we all started high fiveing each other

I made my way over to the microphone

"Hello everyone, my name is Kagome and I am part of a band called Faded"

Everyone started clapping '_weirdos'_

I remained smiling "Thank you, thank you, could everyone please clear the dance floor so that the bride and groom's first dance may commence"

Everyone did as told, Inuyasha kept his eyes on me as he walked on to the dance floor.

"I hope you like this song Inuyasha"

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me _

I winked at him '_Score one for the pyro!'_

I kept singing and they kept dancing, even though Kikyou was very upset '_score two for the pyro, I'm on a roll !!'_

_But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you_

I changed the lyric up a bit for effect

_he'll be crawling, back to me_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again_

I then waited for them to walk off the dance floor and only my band mates were clapping.

"Our next song is called Promise"

I began to sway my hips to the music, it brought back memories of a stupid crush on a stupid sliver haired boy….

_Come enjoy the life  
Baby take ya time  
I just wanna find you (you) you (you)  
Baby you and I can have a good time  
Tell me what you like ooh ooh _

Talking  
Now listen. I've been single for awhile now.  
And I been kinda lonely  
I've been looking for somebody to talk to, love me, someone who can hold me  
Is that you?

I'm looking for somebody I can call boo,  
Looking for the only one who I can give my all to  
Tell me if it's you you you  
What you gonna do do do...  
Make ya mooveeee

You can be my teacher I'll do homework  
You can give me extra credit baby I'll do more work  
What you gonna do do do...now It's me and you you you  
make your move...

Mood so rite , how it feels so rite  
You can be my prince my knight  
You can be my superman save me here I am

Cuz baby, theres nothing I wont do, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my love to you, I promise, that I will never lie to you boy  
This love we have is true just to spend my life with you  
I'll give my heart to you, I promise, that I will never lie to you boy

You and me together, picture perfect  
I'll spend all my money all the time becuz your worth it  
It's just me and you you you  
What you gonna do do do  
Make a movee

Call me momma boy, spoil you like a baby  
Thinking bout you, dreaming bout you got me going crazy  
What you gonna do do do  
Now it's me and you you you  
Move it

Move so rite, how it feels so rite  
You can be my prince, my knight  
You can be my superman, save me here I am

Theres nothing I wont do, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my love to you (I'll give my all),I Promise I will never lie to you boy  
This love we have is true, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my heart to you (I'll give my all), I promise, I will never lie to you boy  
This love we have is true, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my heart to you, I promise, I will never lie to you boy

Ohhhh

talking  
I mean everything that I say  
From the bottom of my heart  
I will never, never, ever, hurt you  
I'll open my heart

open my heart and give it to you  
Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you  
Whatever you want, baby I'll do  
I know I don't want nobody else but youuuuu

_fading out  
Baby boy you got me, I been waiting waiting waiting  
For you  
You can be my homie, I'll be waiting waiting waiting  
For you  
Baby come and hold me, I'll be waiting waiting waiting  
For you  
You can be my one and only_

I then started to point in Inuyasha's direction BUT I pointed at the cute guy with the tail, '_see how he likes it to be toyed with for a while'_

Miroku then called me to the side of the stage "Keep going, they LOVE you, this is great, I gotta make some calls sssooooo pull someone up on stage or something"

"sure thing boss"

I then took my place on stage once again "For this next song I'll need someone to help me out a bit huuummmm" I then looked out into the crowd for the guy with the tail "YOU" he pointed at himself "no the tail behind you, of course you" everyone had a quick laugh.

Rin put a chair behind me and I directed my prop to sit in it.

I then started to twirl my hair around my finger, pretending like I was chewing gum, and asked him in a "valley girl" voice "So like, what's your name"

He looked at me with a smirk and his tail began to swish back and forth at a fast pace

"Koga"

"LIKE,OH, MY, GOD, that's like, the coolest name EVER, my name is Kagome, and like your name is Koga….that is such a coincidence ya know "

He laughed his blue eyes twinkling with delight at my antics

"I'm like ssoo gonna sing this song ok ok"

The music began to play I stood behind him

**My eyes then connected with Inuyasha's**

_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough  
And I used to think that I wasn't wild enough  
But I won't waste my time tryin' to figure, out  
why you playing games, whats this all about  
And I can't believe,  
Your hurting me  
I met your girl, what a difference  
What you see in her  
You aint see in me  
But i guess it was all just make-believe  
_

**I then turned my attention back to Koga and began tocircle him**

_Oh, Love  
never knew what I was missing  
but I knew once we started kissin' _**I brushed my tail against his lips**_  
I found...  
Love  
never knew what I was missin'  
but I knew once we start kissin'  
I found... Found you_

_Now your gone, what am I gonna do  
I'm sooo empty  
my heart, my soul can't go on  
Go on baby without you... _**I sat in his lap and grabbed his shirt **_  
My rainy days fade away when you,  
come around please tell me baby  
why you go so far away  
Why you go _

_Love...  
never knew what I was missing  
but I knew once we started kissin'_

**I looked at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye, he was mad, he was furious, good.**

_I found...  
Love  
never knew what I was missin'  
but I knew once we start kissin'  
I found...  
_

_Now I go, what am I gonna do _

**I stood up and went behind Koga again but my tail still caressed his cheek**_  
I'm sooo empty  
my heart, my soul can't go on  
Go on baby without you...  
Rainy days fade away  
when you come around  
say your here to stay  
With me boy  
I don't want you to leave me  
I need you... _

I kissed Koga on the cheek '_If he's still jealous then this should make him go ballistic'_

Just as I predicted I heard a fist slam on the table and his presence began to fade.

Koga walked off stage and was assaulted with high fivies

"Enjoy the food everyone, try the crab puffs they're delicious!"

Ayame and the girls then approached me, sango being the first to speak

"Did you see that" she laughed "he ran out the room, prolly to to go cry"

We all laughed

I growled as I felt someone touch my tail, I then violently wrapped it around my waist and turned around

"How dare you touch me like that" it was that guy again….whats his name

"what do you want Kugo"

"its Koga" I rolled my eyes

"that's what I said Kega"

"Koga"

"whatever, what do you want"

"I was hoping that maybe you could give me your phone number?" he was so sure of himself

I looked at him disappointedly "I'm sorry I can't right now, but if you meet me at star bucks on Neverary 89th I'll be sure to give it to you then OK, how does 5 o'clock sound"

His smile faded

"you know the one on 58 and main, be there of be square!"

I said walking away, I then began my search for the ass hole called Inuyasha


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST TIME**

walking away, I then began my search for the ass hole called Inuyasha

* * *

He was behind the building pacing and mumbling to him self.  
"What's wrong Inu-chan?" I could help but smirk  
He stopped and looked at me, and I saw fury in is eyes 

"What the fuck was that…you think that shit was cute"  
I scratched my chin "hhhmm I guess I do think it was cute" he made his way over to me and pushed me against the wall, next thing I knew he was kissing me…and I was kissing back.

Finally we parted "Kagome I love you, I'm being blackmailed into this whole thing, that's why my family isn't here"  
I shook my head "I don't believe you for a minute you ass hole, you lied to me, you cheated on me inuyasha, and I hate you for it"  
He kissed me again and I slapped him "Kagome please don't do this…I'm telling you the truth"  
I closed my eyes 'I wish he would just go away'  
"Kagome open your eyes." I did and his head was down  
"Please Inuyasha…I've had enough betrayal in this life time"  
He crushed my body against his own and I wrapped my arms around him 'I cant hate him"  
We parted and I crossed my arms "So….how does this work…I mean how are we gonna be together"  
He scratched his head "I didn't really think it through"  
I grabbed him by his tie "I guess I'll just have to be your Mistress"  
"brilliant deduction Mistress Kagome"  
He then closed the gap between us.

**NEXT DAY**

"I think we should record "secret love"  
"nah its too mushy to me'  
"so how about "bye bye boyfriend"  
"PERFECT!!"

We all headed over to our instruments  
"Bye Bye Boyfriend Take one"

It only took us 2 takes a/n i dont feel like writing the lyrics lmaoo

"That was great" Miroku announced excitedly over the PA  
"yea…we know" Rin said in a "DUHH" fashion 

**RING RING**

"Hello…yea….give me a few…I can meet you there…ok see you then bye"  
I picked up my bag and ran out the recording booth  
"BYE GUYS!"  
I looked back and everyone looked confused.

I walked 4 blocks down to a small coffee shop called "Sarpay's" once inside I walked to the back and accessed my surroundings. It was a chic place, the dim lighting and pink and black walls were holding up paintings and photos.

Finnaly my eyes landed on the one thing that mattered, man sitting at a table in the front wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. This man was the key to everything, he stood, picked up his cup, and made his way to my table

"Is this seat taken"  
"no" he sat down and took a sip from his cup, I smiled  
"so…what were you doing before I called" he then removed is glasses to show brilliant golden eyes and fold his hands.

"recording a song with the band nothing big" he nodded his head  
"sing it for me" I was slightly taken back by the request, I thought we had to be inconspicuous.  
"I cant" he chuckled a bit  
"you can whisper, rite?" I rolled my eyes  
"I can, its just weird"  
"no its not jus sing the first part" I rolled my eyes, he always wanted me to do the silliest things. I took a deep breath and began

_I've been lyin'  
To keep you from this pain  
Now your cryin'  
And you know that I'm to blame…_


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Im grounded for like a week so i'll be updating saturday if my parents are feeling nice lol SORRY GUYS

p.s. i know my writing skills arent exactly perfect but ive been working really hard on the other chapters which are on my jump drive that they took away lmao BLAME THEMM


	9. Chapter 9

I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT!!! i have secretly obtained my jump drive and laptop and can now up load chapters untill the parents notice anywayss

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

We had a good chat about everything from our present to the past, but neither one of us dared to talk about our future.

"Its getting pretty late"

I laughed "Its feakin 9 o'clock... wowzers"

He smiled "but look at how dark it is, something could happen"  
I shook my head "how could you forget my abilities?" 

At that my entire right hand was engulfed by red and orange flame

Inuyasha's smile disappeared, "Why was your flame blue….that day in the park"  
I sighed "it's the color of my depression, of my sadness"  
He nodded his head and instantly regretted bring up the subject.

I looked out the store front window and gazed at the sky. It was a mixture of blues, reds, and purples. I thought about my brother and wished he was still alive, 'I wonder if we would have had the same ability'  
"What are you thinking about"  
"Nothing"  
"liar" I smiled  
"I'm not lying" He stood up and put on his coat  
"lets go" I stood and did the same

We walked down the block holding hands. For once in my life I let go of the past.

When we reached my apartment I hesitated to let him in  
"it's a real mess"  
"I don't care" I shook my head, I'm gonna hear it now  
I opened the door and let him gaze at what I had done

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" I laughed a bit, Sango hadn't cared that I trashed my apartment, or maybe she knew if she brought it up it would make things worse.

"I was up set" he walked in surprise and shock etched into his very being  
"I see, at least the television survived" I laughed  
"At least I didn't bun this mutha down like I wanted"

He turned to face me a frown on his face "That's not funny"  
I shrugged and crossed the debris to the couch and sat down, he followed soon after

And before I knew it he crushed his mouth to mine '_I wonder how many of these I have left_'  
We parted for air, our foreheads touching as we caught our breath  
"Inuyasha…how long will this last"  
He kissed my forehead "Forever"

'_I'll have to hide in the side lines forever_'

I moved a way from him and shook my head...he didn't understand

"Your married Inuyasha, no matter how much I wish it wasn't true, your married...I can't live out my days as being your side lay."

I smelled his anger mixed with a tinge of fear "What are you saying Kagome? Your not a side 'lay', your the love of my life as cheesy as it sounds, and I _will_ find away out of this, I promise " I stood and paced back and forth, my tail swing back and forth as i thought.

"I don't know, but I do know that we have to come up with some kind of a plan, _anything_ that will get you a divorce and us together"

He sighed and put his head in his hands "Sesshomaru and I have come up with so many different plans but they all end up with dad getting fired and a domino effect taking place"

I stopped pacing and looked at my slightly confused "domino effect?"

He looked up at me then closed his eyes, i smelt salt

"How did Sesshomaru and I get our jobs?"

"recommendations from InuTashio" It finally dawned on me. Inuyasha opened his eyes, all I saw was complete despair

"If this scandal gets out then not only is my dad screwed, but anyone remotely associated with him is screwed as well, with no income then we would end up having to live off our inheritance, but me and Sesshomaru can't touch it untill we have a wife and child...It seems that Kikyou has it all planed out."

I didn't know what to say, i didn't know how to feel or what to do...I never truly hated someone since high school, when Hitomi Doubinwa sprayed my tail with pepper spray, which rendered me blind for a week. '_No...I hate Kikyou even more than that...I hate her straight to her soul_'

"I think that maybe we should just be friends...maybe you could find someone else... and then when we out live her we could be together...I don't want you to suffer because of my dysfunctional family."

I shook my head...I had heard enough...I didn't want to be with anybody besides him

He got up, kissed me on my forehead again and left

"We can still be friends Kagome...I'll always love you in more ways than you know, and when this is all over we can be together"

I didn't even notice that the door closed, I didn't notice that tears were falling...


	10. Chapter 10

After Inuyasha left I awoke to the soft green fabric of my couch. I groaned when I realized that I wasn't dreaming, that Inuyasha had told me to basicly wait for Kikyou to kneel over and die.

**RING RING**

"What" I heard a sigh on the other end

"How many times do I have to tell you not to answer the phone like that"

"Why are you call so early in the morning Inuyasha" his deep chuckle made my stomach tingel

"Its three thirty babe"

"ohh" '_wow...no wonder I feel so rested_'

"Are you going out"

"Yea Im gonna go to the piano shop and check somethings out" I made my way to my bed room and looked for something to wear in my closet.

"Kagome I meant what I said...even tho it hurt me to say so i think you should talk to other people until i can figure this out, i dont want you to be lonely" I sighed '_maybe...maybe hes right it wouldnt hurt to have a companion during my waiting_'

"Have you slept with her Inuyasha" my eyes widened '_WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!?"_

"No... I havent and I never will"

"Oh...OK...look i gotta go I'll call you later"

"Ok Kagome, see ya"

**CLICK**

I threw the phone on the bed and headed to the shower.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed I look in the mirror...'_I hate you_' a voice whispered to me I shook my head grabbed my keys and some sheet music and head around the corner to the piano shoppe.

Once I arrived I went to a cashier and asked to speak with Hiku Roshima. Hiku was Sango's cousin and he would let me pratice for hours at a time in the piano room in the back for fifty bucks. It was a steal for me since I couldnt afford to buy a piano on my own.

He came around the corner with a big smile planted on his boyish face and happiness in his green eyes "Tails!! dude!"

I laughed at the old nickname "Hiku!! Dude!!" I mimicked.

He laughed and hugged me. Hiku is the sweetest person I know, and the Funniest "Tails its like a whole month where have you been man"

"You forget not all of us have a job"

"Geezz I guess I gotta give you a better discount then...how about...forty for the whole week" he grabbed my hand and we began walking to the private playing room. It had a glass window cutting it off from the rest of the store only a chair and a black piano in the room.

"yea that would really do me some good thanks"

"no prob man, your like...like me freak fam but cooler with a tail" we laughed

"you gotta use this room, the one with an actual wall is being turned into an office, but not to worry this room is sound prof even tho everyone in the store can see you playing they cant hear you... so I guess thats a plus for me"

I tilted my head "What do you mean?"

he smirked "you sound like a wounded dog when you sing...no pun intened"

I hit him in the back of the head, mindful of my strength and claws "dont be jealous" he chuckled and rubbed his assulted head

"yea what ever Tails...have fun!" he left and i entered the room closed the door and sat down at the piano.

I took out my Sheet music and began to play.

it was a smooth melody sad melody but it had a slightl bounce to it

_Swallow it up for the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light _

I stopped "Hope your enjoying the show"

I turned to look at a very shocked wolf demon


	11. Chapter 11

His piercing blue eyes almost captivated me. His sent was one of honey mixed with the smell of a room packed with Christmas trees, the very essence of a forest.

"What do you want wolf?" I smile a bit as he shuts his mouth with an audible _click_. He quickly shoves his hands into his pockets and his tail begins to move about nervously.

"I saw you and couldn't help but sing to myself "how is that doggie in the window, the one with the waggley tail?" its cheesy I know but I thought it was funny."

He flashes a big smile and looks away, he then begins to move back and fourth from his toes to his heels

_wow he's smooth..._

I look down at the piano keys and laugh a bit

"I haven't heard that song in years...when I was a child the other kids would chase me home and throw rocks at me and sing that song...that year was...well lets just say it was quite traumatic for me."

He stops moving and begins to stutter "I'm sssoooo sorry, if I had known oh my God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that its just you're basically in a window and I saw your tail and and I-"

"Its ok." I stand and pick up my sheet music he laughs nervously

just then Hiku comes in as well

"Ummm dude, this is like, a private session so can you please like.... leave."

"Oh Im just talking to this young lady." _what a dip shit...Inuyasha would have told Hiku to fuck off.._

"Its alright Hiku, we both where just leaving." Hiku smiles and runs his fingers through his hair

"alright Tails, dude are you still goin to Go's party this weekend, its sure to be totally rockin and the chicks will come knockin...will in your case, the poochies will come barkin, man its so gonna be scene!" I laugh at Hiku's surfer lingo and slap him five

"Yeah man you know im there!" I kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair, _like I used to do Souta_ I shake the thought from my head and turn to the wolf still glued in his spot beside the piano.

"Lets go!" I almost bark at him and sure enough he come running _, yeah he's a dip shit with a cherry on top._

Once outside I let him know what's what.

"We never actully intorduced ourselves. My name is Kagome, I am a half-dog demon." I then stop walking and put out my hand.

The wolf smirks "I'm Koga, I am a full blooded wolf demon, and the fastest runner alive."

He then takes my hand into his own

"Pleased to meet you."

**{A/N: iam lazy so.....}**

**A week later**

It has been a week since I've met Koga and a week since I've spoken to Inuyasha..

_Inuyaasha the trader..the deceiver._

_Koga the loyal..the sweetheart...the companion?_

Koga and I hit it off quick, we went out to dinner where he constantly made fun of my "Neverary" comment at the wedding...the ceremony of the death of my soul_._

Koga invited me to go to a dinner his friends where hosting, which is why here I am now, with a fire ball five inches away from my soaking wet hair.

_Where the fuck is my fucking shoe...AHA!!_

I shove the shoe on to my walking appendage and look at myself in the mirror. I decided to wear a long sleeved, form fitting, black shirt that had a deep V neck, the skirt that Im wearing was short but hot too short, I had on Jack Skellington tights that simply had his name written all over them in a pattern. I quickly applied some black eyeliner and focused all my energy on drying my hair, it was starting to frizz on me.

Just as I finish drying, there's a knock at the door.

"ITS OPEN KOGAAA!!"

I hear a growl and the slamming of my door, suddenly Im being pushed against a wall and Im 12 again. All I can see is a figure cloaked in black holding me down, then in a flash the image is gone and angry gold eyes bore into my own, I cant help put to allow fear to consume me as my entire body engulfs into flames.

"Inuyasha.." I breathe

"WHO THE FUCK IS KOGA?!?"

His claws begin to dig into my forearms and I wince, the smell of burning flesh assaults my nose.

"He he, hes my boyfriend." I stutter, _im just oozing confidence aren't I_

He lets go of me just as his hands begin to sizzle. Inuyasha walks over to the bed and rips the covers off, he takes a big breathe of it _hes trying to see if i slept with him!!_

Suddenly I realize just what's happening, "You said I should start seeing other people! Well Im seeing!!" I half heartily yell, _he hasn't been this mad since we where in high school_

he turns to face me, and drops on to the bed, "Im sorry, I heard another guys name...and I couldn't, I couldn't control myself, I didn't mean to get so jealous..Im sorry, Im sorry.." Inuyasha then looks down at his hands, hes just as scared as me. _He turned into his dad just then, angry and jealous._

He looks back at me and sighs "Your flame is blue again...Im sorry."

"Its Ok..." _why won't it turn off_

I realize that my power wont listen to me, it refuses to withdraw, panic rises up into my chest

"Inuyasha...Its happening again" he looks at me confused

"What do you mean, what's happening?" tears being to swell up in my eyes

"You scared me so badly I can's control it!!" I scream at him, his eyes widen

"Turn it off, turn it off!"

"I can't!!" I yell back and suddenly the entire room is a blaze, thats when it hit me

"Go across the hall and get Kanna!"

not even a minute later Inuyasha runs back into the burning room holding a small 13 year old girl under her arms.

"Kanna, I need you to put me out ok?"

Kanna then put her hand on my folded hands and incases them in ice.

"Put me down doggie man!!" Inuyasha does as he's told, as soon as Kanna's feet touch the floor the entire room is iced over and there is not even a hint of a flame insight.

"Kagome, my mommy just bought me a mirror, would you like to come see it, I think you would come to fancy it as much as me."

_I should seeing as she just saved everyone in this buildings life. _I look down into Kanna's cold gaze and change my mind.

"Maybe next time hun, ok?"

"Alright, Kagome, I shall see you later then, farewell till next time."

After she leaves I brake the ice encasement on my hands and turn to glare at Inuyasha

"You're such an asshole!!!"

"OH MY GOD...KAGOME YOUR ENTIRE APARTMENT IS ICED OVER!! DID YOU LEAVE THE FREEZER OPEN!!"

Calls the shocked voice of Koga


End file.
